Knives, Tears & Broken Dreams?
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She left him behind to go to her home... what happens when she comes back? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Is It Fixable?

_**October 26th 2012…**_

 _22 year old Amanda drove around in the freezing rain, looking for Seth, who had left the hotel._

 _She had assumed that he was going to his girlfriend, who he had yet to introduce to anyone except his immediate family… but when he hadn't returned, she got worried._

 _Her recent breakup with Cody hadn't helped her mindset either._

 _Amanda pulled the rented Equinox over, the soaked black and blonde haired man getting in the passenger side, wrapping a blanket around himself after Amanda handed it to him and closing the door after buckling up and Amanda driving back to the hotel._

" _You could've frozen to death out there, you bonehead!" Amanda responded in a mix of anger and relief as she readjusted the heating in the vehicle so Seth would warm up._

" _I could've… but I didn't." Seth replied._

" _Because you knew I'd go looking for you… because you had a bad breakup with her." Amanda responded, seeing Seth's reddened eyes._

 _She couldn't ever remember a moment where she had seen him cry._

" _I did… she left." Seth admitted._

" _I'm sorry." Amanda responded as she slowed the speed of the vehicle._

" _Don't be… you didn't cause it." Seth replied as his left hand instinctively rested on her right thigh._

" _Seth, you're hurting right now." Amanda responded gently, hoping to get Seth to keep a level head about things as the two friends had been put through the ringer lately… and Seth moved his hand to the passenger side armrest._

" _Yeah…" Seth replied before he noticed that Amanda was guarding her right side and hip. "Pain?" He asked._

" _Just an ache every now and then. Nothing to worry about at the moment." Amanda explained._

" _You said that three hours ago, Amanda… something's wrong." Seth replied before he put a hand to her forehead._

" _What are you doing?" Amanda questioned._

" _Making sure you don't have a fever… which you don't but I can't really feel anything my limbs now." Seth replied before lowering his hand. "Look, you could have some kind of infection. He was screwing around." He responded._

" _If it doesn't go away, I'll go to the ER-" Amanda replied before another burst of pain almost caused her to lose control of the vehicle._

 _And she would've had Seth not unbuckled himself and grabbed the steering wheel._

" _That does it!" Seth responded as he unbuckled Amanda and moved her to the passenger side before he switched to the driver's side and sped off to the nearest ER._

 _He slammed on the brakes after parking, turned the car's engine off and pocketed the keys before he grabbed Amanda and ran into the building with her in his arms._

 _Because he wasn't immediate family, they tried to make him wait in the waiting room but Seth made it clear he wasn't leaving Amanda's side as they figured out what was wrong and called a waiting OR team._

 _Amanda looked at Seth, who held her left hand and kissed her on her forehead._

" _You're gonna be okay, Mandy…" Seth whispered as Amanda let the sedative overwhelm her and Seth watched helplessly as they took her to the OR._

 _At the same time and far away from Earth, Zola was looking out of the spaceship before she turned back to Zosha… who was brushing tears away._

" _Something bad?" Zola asked._

" _Pain… horrible, blinding pain that she's in…" Zosha answered, Zola's eyes widening in shock._

" _Should we go back?!" Zola asked._

" _Not when you're hurting too… it's not gonna help her." Zosha responded._

 _Zola nodded reluctantly… they would go back one day._

 _One day soon, she hoped…_

 **Present time,** _ **October 26th 2015…**_

Amanda felt a heating pad on her lower back and looked up at Finn, who lightly brushed her hair back with his right hand.

"Two times I've been slammed into a cell within nine years." Amanda responded quietly.

Because no one in creative had bothered to run a script change by Amanda, Finn, Seth or Hunter and Kane had mistakenly assumed that they knew beforehand, Amanda was the one thrown into the unforgiving steel by Kane… with enough force to break part of the cell wall and render her unconscious.

Kane was getting a lot of heat from the incident, despite apologising… and Amanda, while cleared of a concussion and other head and neck injuries as well as cleared of injured ribs and broken bones, had ended up with a bruised tailbone.

And Amanda, who was rightly upset, had said last night: _"The next time I find whoever authorized that stunt without my consent, I'm gonna choke the life out of them!"_... and she and Finn had a feeling it was the resulting backlash of the AfterBuzz interviewer being pissed about Finn paying more attention to Amanda than the interview at Aftershock.

Amanda hardly had any female friends in the company… and Finn felt like his theory of _"Women secretly hate other women."_ was correct in this case.

"I doubt Kane meant to hurt you… but after that interview, Hunter and most of corporate were flooded with calls from that woman." Finn replied.

"Why does she have to be so catty? We didn't intentionally do anything to her, just went through with our scripted part of the interview." Amanda responded, trying to move when her phone rang but Finn grabbed it and answered it.

"Hey. She feeling any better?" Dianne replied before Finn let her in the room and they hung up.

"We both crashed out at 4 in the morning." Finn answered… before the floor started to tremble and Amanda turned panicked.

"Earthquake?!" Amanda responded before they saw an outline of a ship in the sky.

"I don't think that's a natural earthquake…" Dianne replied as she looked to the other two as the ship passed from visual range.

Amanda then remembered something that Seth had said three years ago.

" _She's… not exactly of this earth."_

"Oh fuck…" Amanda whispered before she headed down the hall, banged her fist on Seth's hotel door and Seth opened it. "She's back!" She responded, Seth realising what she meant.

"What the hell is Zola doing back here?" Seth questioned.

"Looking for you? She might've missed you more than you said." Amanda replied before they went down the hallway and into the hotel room.

But he couldn't see the ship or its outline.

"Or it was another of her species on a passing survey." Seth spoke after a few moments.

"Possibly… whatever they are." Dianne replied as Finn helped Amanda sit back down.

"Hey, they're people, not things. Just as if not even more intelligent than us." Seth responded as he stepped away from the window. "Come to think of it though… they're a lot fewer in number, I doubt they'd send surveys this far from their home for no good reason."

"True…" Dianne replied as Amanda was back to lying on her side, Seth seeing how tired she was.

Amanda was between asleep and awake as Finn pulled the covers over her and Seth turned the heating pad off as Amanda dozed off.

"How many hours of sleep?" Seth questioned.

"4… barely 4." Finn replied.

From the ship, Zola surveyed the landscape and looked to Zosha.

"You're sure this incident disrupted the signals?" Zola asked.

"The recon probes are over 20 feet below the ground, they don't just stop because a car drove over them. Something would be directly interfering with it, or unknowingly doing so with something else." Zosha answered.

"It wouldn't be… what I left with him, would it?" Zola questioned, lightly scratching near the painted black mark on her forehead as she looked at her friend.

"No, the incoming and outgoing signals are way too small for that. This thing is streaming data over millions of lightyears and if I'm not mistaken, Humanity doesn't have that capable power yet." Zosha answered.

Zola nodded and pulled up the video footage.

The one that had everyone lightyears away in an uproar.


	2. Accidental

_**Hell In A Cell…**_

 _Kane quickly grabbed Amanda and threw her through the cell, part of the wall caving and Amanda hitting the ground hard._

 _And when she didn't move, it had Seth scared out of his mind and he got out of the ring and ran to her, crouching down._

" _Mandy…" Seth responded as he lightly shook her and Kane called for the cell to be lifted up, which was done immediately and woke Amanda._

" _Oww…" Amanda replied through regaining control of her breathing… it was like a shockwave had been sent through her and Seth saw her try to move her legs but he stopped her._

" _Stay still…" Seth whispered._

" _I didn't… agree to that, for that to happen." Amanda responded, Kane realising that it was true and turning horrified and guilty._

 _But he was immediately pulled back and saw Finn._

" _I thought she knew, I did." Kane responded defensively but Finn was pissed off._

" _Stay away from her!" Finn growled before he ran over to Amanda and crouched down._

" _Back… hurts…" Amanda responded quietly, Finn lightly rubbing her head as Aestrid reached them with the medics._

 _Amanda wanted to close her eyes… but the aftereffects of the shockwave kept her alert._

 _And they knew something was wrong…_

 **Present time…**

Finn checked on Amanda as she slept, lightly rubbing her left side and tucking some of her shoulder length hair behind her left ear before kissing her on her forehead.

"You still thinking about last night?" Seth questioned.

"Did Zola… ever say if she would return if something strange happened?" Finn replied.

"Not specifically, or at least… not to me. When it came to her leaving, she was parting herself from me as much as she could. Almost like… I got the impression that when we split up, she wanted me to hate her, tried to make me glad she was gone." Seth answered, his head trailing off for a moment.

That night was burned in his brain for two different reasons… the breakup and Amanda nearly losing control of the car and the night turning terrifying.

Finn turned to Amanda when she stirred around and lightly rubbed her back.

"Did she threaten to harm anyone after that stunt?" Seth asked quietly.

"Whichever writer thought it was okay to only tell Kane. I honestly think he thought we knew… she's basically family to him." Finn answered before they heard a knock at the door and Amanda pulled the covers over her head.

"Make him go away, please?" Amanda responded, in no mood to deal with Brock Lesnar.

Dianne walked over to the door, opened it and out into the hallway.

"She okay?" Brock asked.

"Mostly but I think she's angry about your match with Taker and you hurting him." Dianne explained.

"I did go too far…" Brock responded.

"He's getting older. Hey, did you see anything strange happen earlier?" Dianne replied.

"I did see strange lights in the sky… this one almost seemed to have an orange trail behind it." Brock answered.

"We saw an outline… this is getting weird." Dianne replied as Brock looked into the room and saw Amanda look out from under the covers, her hazel eyes red from exhaustion.

Brock cautiously walked into the room and over to Amanda, crouching down as she looked at him.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?" Brock asked.

"Back hurts… Kane was too rough." Amanda responded, Brock lightly hugging her.

Dianne got a text from Enzo and looked at it.

' _Kane hasn't slept much.'_

' _Mandy hasn't either… Kane feels guilty, I'm assuming?'_ Dianne replied.

' _Terribly guilty, he's trying to figure out how to apologise… and whatever caused that strange orange light.'_ Enzo responded.

' _Same over here…'_ She glanced up from her phone for a moment. _'Seth seems to have gone a bit strange.'_ She added, Seth stood silently looking out of the window with a small pyramid shape in his hands.

Brock left out of pure confusion and Amanda carefully stood up and walked over to Seth.

"She left that for you…" Amanda replied.

"She left it by mistake. She didn't leave anything for me, just with me…" Seth answered before he looked down at the object, clicking in one side and causing the smaller triangle shapes that made up about the last half inch of the peak to part and open, before he threw it across the room. Normally it would have hit the other wall, but the pyramid stayed hovering in the middle, lights slowly forming around the walls. To the north wall it was all just white glowing spots, some bigger than others, while to the south side it had turned orange midway through and was a bright blue all over. "It's a hologram of the complete sky of her planet. Live fed too, it shifts with the time."

Amanda only took a step forward before Finn and Seth stopped her.

The hologram was still in Amanda's mind at the arena for Raw when Dean approached her… and to him, she looked spaced out.

"Mandy?" Dean replied, waving his right hand in front of her face as Roman walked over.

"Is she sleeping with her eyes open again?" Roman asked before Amanda blinked.

"Oh… hey." Amanda responded before a tired yawn slipped out.

"This is weird. First that light, then Seth, now her…" Dean replied after turning to Roman.

"Now hold on, she might've accidentally taken too much pain medicine." Roman responded, steadying Amanda against him and her resting her head on his left shoulder.

"It was… so peaceful looking." Amanda explained, confusing Dean and Roman.

"Come on, kiddo, you have a promo to memorize." Dean replied, attempting to shake Amanda awake but Roman was shielding her.

"Dean, you're gonna scramble her brains." Roman responded.

"Yeah, not cool, Dean. Actually, that's mean of you to try." Amanda replied before she left.

Amanda found herself in hers and Finn's locker room and sat down next to him, Finn wrapping his right arm around her as she leaned against him.

"You look a little rattled, Darlin'." Finn responded as they looked at each other.

"Dean tried to grab me and shake me when I spaced out for a bit." Amanda replied.

"The hell is wrong with him?" Finn questioned.

"He's starting to get..." Amanda answered.

"Possessive?" Finn asked.

"Exactly but not like he's an ex, more like an older sibling… I grew up with 5 of them, I don't need Dean going berserk. It wasn't always like this until… Zola left. The more I look back on it, I realise that Dean was struggling to keep Seth sane." Amanda responded before Finn pulled her closer to him.

The door opened a bit and Dean saw them before he closed the door and turned back to Roman.

"She mention Zola?" Roman asked.

"Yes…" Dean answered.

"What else was said?" Roman questioned, knowing that Dean was angry.

"Finn called me possessive." Dean replied.

"Look, Mandy's probably venting to him. She needs to vent to someone." Roman responded before they saw Dianne.

"Has anyone seen Seth anywhere?" Dianne questioned.

"No, why?" Dean replied.

"Someone saw his ex… and I don't think she's feeling too well." Dianne explained.

"How bad?" Roman asked before they saw Amanda and Finn.

"What's wrong?" Amanda questioned.

At the same time, Zola was being helped into the arena by Bayley and Zola was in another coughing fit.

"Miss, you need medical attention." Bayley replied.

"I don't… know what's wrong…" Zola responded as Bayley helped her lie down.

Bayley was worried… and knew that Zola needed someone.


End file.
